


Max

by jimblejams



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, That's it, Tumblr Prompt, myungjin go adopt a dog, that's all there is to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimblejams/pseuds/jimblejams
Summary: Myungjun and Jinwoo kind of, sort of, not really spontaneously go adopt a dog.





	Max

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble for [jinjinwooz](https://jinjinwooz.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> original request was literally: "domestic myungjin going to adopt a puppy ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)"  
> hope this doesn't disappoint! i kept it short because i knew if i wanted to expand IT WOULD NEVER END.

"Can we get a corgi? Please?" Myungjun pouted, clinging onto Jinwoo as the latter poured milk into his cereal bowl. It was seven thirty in the morning a.k.a.  _too early for this shit_.

"MJ, my love, my precious. We decided we were going to adopt, remember? We'll have to see what dogs are at the shelter," Jinwoo reminded his boyfriend with a boop to the nose.

"But look at this video of this corgi's butt! I'm literally melting ahh," Myungjun pushed his phone into Jinwoo's face before the other could properly get a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and then immediately pulled it back to kiss the screen. "It's so cute!" With a sigh, Jinwoo let his spoon fall back into his bowl and then got up to take Myungjun's face into both his hands.

"I know, it is adorable as heck but I guarantee you the moment you step into that shelter you are going to forget all about the corgi video. You know why? Because one of the dogs in the shelter is going to be ours. Our dog. _Our_ baby. That's infinitely cuter than any corgi," Jinwoo explained softly, pressing a minty kiss to Myungjun's forehead before returning to his breakfast.

"You're right," Myungjun sighed.

"Mhm," Jinwoo responded absentmindedly as he chewed tiredly on his breakfast. Why was he even up so early?

"Which is why we should go today."

Jinwoo nearly choked on his Frosted Flakes andblinked up at Myungjun, trying to gauge the latter's expression. The elder only looked more determined than ever.

"Are you serious?"

"Does this beautiful face look like it's joking?"

"But. We don't have anything ready, we're not prepared, what if we find the one today? There's so much to do—"

"Relax, we're just going to check the shelter out. We're probably not even going to find _the one_ today anyway. There's so many shelters out there waiting for us!" Myungjun waved the younger off and went to grab carton of juice from the fridge. "It'll be fine!"

 

It wasn't fine.

"Oh my God, Jinwoo look at this one!" Myungjun squealed, clutching Jinwoo's arm with one hand and pointing excitedly with his other. A little Cavachon mix, it was small, fluffy, and cute, which meant Myungjun liked it. In other words, Myungjun liked every pup they saw.

Jinwoo preferred bigger dogs because they were generally less yappy and jumpy and had just a tad more chill. Plus, small dogs meant Jinwoo and Myungjun had to be careful and neither of those two really mixed. Jinwoo was almost positive one of them would accidentally step on a tiny dog. They were trying to save a dog not accidently kill one.

"Myungjun look at this lab!" Jinwoo cooed as a labrador caught his eye. He broke away from Myungjun's hold to get closer but the latter was back on his arm in a second, cooing alongside him.

The black labrador seemed to respond enthusiastically to Jinwoo’s voice and little kissy noises. Myungjun felt like he could cry right then and there, the scene before him was just so precious.

“Her name is Max,” a shelter employee popped in to introduce the dog to the duo, sounding excited. “I’m actually really surprised right now! I’ve never even had a chance to properly introduce her to anyone because she doesn’t usually like anyone that so much as looks at her.” Myungjun wondered for a moment if that was just an exaggeration and a way to make them feel special but he looked up at the employee and saw genuine excitement and surprise in her eyes. Then another family happened to gather around and the labrador immediately began to growl in their direction. The eight year old girl screamed and ran off. They were gone in a flash, off to look at some smaller dogs.

“No, bad girl,” Jinwoo scolded, pointing a finger at her nose, putting on a stern expression. Max seemed to deflate a little and immediately went back to licking Jinwoo’s hand.

“Well I’ll be damned. It took me two months to get her to listen to me at all!” The lady exclaimed, eyebrows so high they disappeared into her bangs. Myungjun laughed and nudged Jinwoo.

“I think we have our dog already, babe.”

“Hmm? What?" Jinwoo asked, not really paying attention. He did a double take immediately afterward when it finally caught up to him. Myungjun simply stood there, smiling fondly at his boyfriend who was crouching down trying to get on Max's level.

"I think Max is ours."

"Wait, what?"

"Did you hear anything she just said about Max?" Myungjun laughed, exasperated but warm all over nonetheless. Jinwoo was clearly just as infatuated with Max as she was with him. The younger man at least had the decency to smile sheepishly and stand up.

"Sorry, what happened?"

"Max apparently doesn't like anyone. But she likes you! If she's not the one I don't know which one is," Myungjun said, determined.

"But what if she hates you too?"

"Well, if she did she would've been growling at him ages ago. We're all already too close to her," the lady cut in to explain. That only made Myungjun more determined to adopt her. He bent over to stick out a cautious hand. It took a few moments of intense sniffing but not long after she was pushing her nose into his hand, asking for attention.

"Welp, that settles it, we're going to take her!" Myungjun declared, making both the lady and Jinwoo laugh.

"Relax, dear, no one is going to take her away from us." Jinwoo sighed happily and rubbed at Myungjun's arm soothingly.

"Honestly, I don't think anyone could even if they tried. She definitely chose you two."

The two played with Max a little longer before finally deciding it might really be necessary to discuss procedures and possible adoption. The employee who'd introduced Max to them was friendly and helpful all the way through, more excited than either of them to get Max a new and loving family.

"Her previous family couldn't afford to keep her anymore. She was a very loyal dog. They had to move and left her behind. I think she's just been waiting for them this whole time," the lady, Jenny, explained, receiving sympathetic nods from both Myungjun and Jinwoo.

"That's so sad..." Jinwoo couldn't help his frown as he turned to look over at where Max was. A hand on his shoulder had him turning back and Myungjun was there, smiling at him like he was the greatest thing in the world. And he kind of was.

"But it doesn't have to be anymore," Myungjun offered softly. The beam on Jinwoo's face came automatically. Myungjun was like a sun that never stopped shining. Even if the whole world turned away in darkness, he would never stop being his same, bright self. His mere existence was so important to Jinwoo who, for all he did to take care of his boyfriend on the outside, felt that Myungjun was really the one taking care of him on the inside. Jinwoo himself was a bright guy too, don't get him wrong but Myungjun was just a _sun_. Immediately, Jinwoo felt warm all over.

"You're right. We're gonna make her so happy."

"And she's gonna make _us_ so happy."

 

"Max, no!" Myungjun yelled, just before said dog shred Jinwoo's Big Bang socks into pieces. "Not GD!" He wailed, diving just a little too late to the floor, grasping at pieces of cotton. Max had the audacity to swipe at his hand for trying to take her new toy.

When they'd first discovered Max's love for socks, they bought a whole 12-pack of cheap, white socks just for her to chew to nothingness. But annoyingly enough, Max only seemed to like the socks that they actually loved and wore. Sometimes Max was just too perfect of a match for the couple. She liked everything they liked. Myungjun had long since given up hope on his socks. Jinwoo on the hand was still too attached so he suffered a little more for it.

"Jinwoo is going to kill you," Myungjun hissed, bopping her nose lightly. The labrador simply smiled up at him innocently, eyes wide and blinking, tongue hanging out gleefully.

"Kill who?" Jinwoo asked as he walked into their bedroom, shrugging his jacket off in the process. Myungjun had been too busy mourning the lost of G-Dragon to notice that Jinwoo had come home from the grocery store. He whipped around, frantic.

"No one!" Myungjun grinned nervously up at his boyfriend as he scrambled to sit up, back to Max and blocking her pile of ripped sock. "You're back! That was fast," the elder forced out a chuckle at the end of his sentence but Jinwoo simply smiled down at him and hung his jacket up without a word. Myungjun watched as Jinwoo proceeded to take out his wallet and keys and dump them on the dresser, then his phone which he tossed onto their bed.

"Why? Did I come home too soon?" Jinwoo asked casually before walking over. Myungjun spread his arms for a hug but instead got shoved aside without hesitation, revealing Max still ripping at G-Dragon's face.

"Uh—"

"GOD DAMN IT, MAX!"

**Author's Note:**

> \- this actually ended up a lot shorter than i originally planned tho  
> \- i'm rly bad at coming up with good titles help a brotha out  
> \- find me on [tumblr](https://jakganim.tumblr.com) and send me prompts!


End file.
